


"no regrets"

by potatolesbian



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: Day 6: right person wrong time
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, kenhina endgame
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	"no regrets"

Kageyama loved one person. Although people like to make jokes about how his love is only for volleyball and although Kageyama himself can agree that his life has only revolved around the said sport, he did love someone.

Someone who matched his passion. Someone who shared the same love for volleyball. Someone who was determined to be as good as him and always chased after him. Someone that made him want to be better. Someone who just wasn’t afraid to challenge him. Someone who balanced him. Someone who was perfect for him. Almost too perfect. 

It didn’t take a genius with a degree to notice what Hinata and Kageyama had was special. No one had seen two people so similar yet so different from each other. No one had seen two people balance each other out so perfectly. No one understood them as much as they were able to understand each other. Whatever one of them lacked, the other person was there to bring it out of them. They were there for each other at all times, both in and out of court. They were always together. Almost inseparable. Almost connected. Almost like soulmates. Almost.

To a lot of people’s surprise, they actually weren’t together, not even in high school. They loved each other of course but no one knew what stopped them from being together. And to be honest, neither Kageyama nor Hinata knew why they didn’t just ask each other out. A lot of people kind of just assumed they were both idiots that didn’t realize their feelings for each other but they were actually painfully aware. They were aware that one liked the other, they just didn’t know what to do about it. Hinata assumed a relationship like that would get in the way of Kageyama’s upcoming volleyball career. Kageyama didn’t know how to approach Hinata about it. They were both afraid. They didn’t want to take that step. 

They sort of assumed this problem would solve on its own. That the universe would somehow find a way to get these two together. Afterall they were soulmates, right?

By the end of their first year, Hinata was the one to ask, “Do you like me?”

They were walking back home, Kageyama looked back, “Of course I like you, we’re partners.”

“You know what I mean.” 

Hinata was met with silence, “I’m only asking so we could this over with, I don’t want this to keep lingering between us.”

Kageyama didn’t know how to give a proper response so he just asked, “I thought you liked Kenma?”

“I can like two people.” Hinata said firmly, “But right now I’m asking you.” 

Till this day Kageyama doesn’t know why he said what he said, “If this is your way of asking me out then I’m afraid I can’t give you a yes.” Hinata didn’t cry. He didn’t look heartbroken or disappointed either. Kageyama remembers Hinata having a soft glow under the moonlight as he sighed, had a small smile on his face and said, “Alright.”

They were still friends, they still considered each other to be partners and they still balanced each other out. Shortly after, Hinata had announced that he was with Kenma. Kageyama was happy for him of course, though a part of him regrets what he did. He wonders how different things would’ve been if he had just said yes. But for now, that didn’t matter. Because Hinata was there for him as much as he was there for Hinata. In a way, they were still soulmates.

After years went by, Kageyama was slowly realizing that he had probably made the right decision to not to say yes to Hinata. Once they graduated, both of them went their separate ways. They still talked and caught up with each other. They still encouraged each other and lifted each other up. But both of them lived different lives and both of them had a hard time trying to get back to each other. If they were in a relationship with each other it would’ve just been a mess. So Kageyama feels like he made the right decision by not saying yes. He was busy with his volleyball team and Hinata was in a stable relationship with Kenma and was currently in Brazil. In a way, he thinks he did it for both of them. He did it for the best. But sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder. 

He wondered if he had just said yes then maybe they would’ve worked it out. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as Kageyama had made it out to be. Would they have lasted as long as Hinata and Kenma did? Would they have comprised in order to save their relationship or would it have ended by now with them both parting ways? If they were to end, would they still be friends and be able to talk to each other or would they both be left heartbroken with neither of them daring to look the other in the eye? Kageyama wondered what would’ve happened if both of them just hadn’t been afraid of losing the other. But in the end, he believed he made the right decision. 

Kageyama loved one person. He still loved that person. Even though people joked about his love life or the lack thereof, even if people thought his life only revolves around volleyball and that one day he would end up marrying the sport instead. He still loves one person. Even though that person is marrying someone else. Hinata had excitedly told Kageyama about his engagement. Kageyama didn’t feel any bitter feeling. He felt no heartbreak. He only felt warmth. He only felt happiness for Hinata. He still loves Hinata, he often wonders what would have happened if he had said yes. But he has no regrets on saying no. He still loves Hinata but accepts that Hinata now loves someone else. Maybe they were soulmates. Maybe they were meant to be. But maybe they were meant to be in another life. If they were soulmates then maybe the universe didn’t want them to be together yet. Maybe it was for the best. Whatever the reason, looking at Hinata in his wedding suit looking at Kenma with nothing but pure joy and happiness. Kageyama has no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't post for two days, I got a bit busy


End file.
